rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Begegnungen in Samara (Kapitel)
"Begegnungen in Samara" ist das einundzwanzigste Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das neununddreißigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 300px|zentriert Nynaeve hat eine Audienz bei Masema, der offensichtlich wahnsinnig geworden ist. Er will seine starren Ansichten über das Verhalten der Menschen überall verbreiten. Er verspricht, Nynaeve ein Schiff zu besorgen. Als sie zur Menagerie zurück geht, werden sie von Galad verfolgt. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Samara, Ghealdan Sie kommen unbehelligt durch das Tor. Es ist voll von Menschen und alle kommen aus den verschiedensten Nationalitäten. Nach einer Weile schließt sich ihnen ein weiterer Shienarer an, Ragan. Auch er sagt, sie würden sie sicher zu Masema bringen, und dann wohin sie wolle, warnt sie aber, Tar Valon zu erwähnen, da Masema denkt, die Burg wolle Rand benutzen. Als sie sich dem Hintereingang zu Masemas Quartier nähern - weil es vorn auf der Hauptstraße zu voll ist - werden sie von nervösen Männern beobachtet und Nynaeve wünscht sich zum ersten mal seit langem, die Blicke wären eher lüstern. Uno und Ragan geben ihre Waffen ab, bevor sie eingelassen werden. Als sie drinnen sind, erklärt Ragan, dass es Anschläge auf Masema gegeben hat. Nynaeve sagt verwundert, dass sie doch alle mit Rand in Falme waren, doch Uno erklärt, dass sie nur deshalb überhaupt eingelassen wurden, da sie die Dinge nicht ganz so sehen wie Masema. Ragan rät ihr, sich vor Masema zusammenzureißen, damit sie bekommt, was sie will, und Nynaeve akzeptiert das, da sie es für einen vernünftigen Rat hält. Sie durchqueren das fast leere Haus und kommen schließlich vor einem Zimmer an, wo ein Mann in abgerissenen, einst feinen Kleidern sitzt. Er sagt ihnen, dass Masema gerade beschäftigt ist und nicht gestört werden kann. Nynaeve ist überrascht über das Gesamtbild, das sie bisher vom Prophet des Drachen hat. Zwar tanzt die ganze Stadt nach seiner Pfeife, doch sie hat in der Küche, das einfache, bäuerliche Essen gerochen und seine Männer wirken allesamt schmutzig und abgerissen. Durch die offene Tür sehen sie Masema, der mit einer edel gekleideten Frau spricht. Die Frau versucht Masema zu überzeugen, dass seine Anhänger glauben, sie könnten die Menschen berauben, verletzen und töten, wie es ihnen passt. Masema erklärt ihr, dass der Drache alle Ketten gesprengt hat und dass sie im Leben nach dem Tod Gerechtigkeit finden werden. Aber er erklärt ihr, dass Menschen, die stehlen oder belästigen oder Morden, künftig bestraft werden sollen und auch wie. Die Frau sagt als nächstes, dass die Lebensmittel immer knapper werden und Masema sagt, dass es Lebensmittel geben muss, da es auch Gold gibt. Als die Frau es ihm erklären will und ihn einen Lord nennt, unterbricht Masema sie und sagt, dass es nur noch einen Lord gibt, nämlich den Lord Drachen. Demütig lenkt die Frau ein. Masema sagt, das sie zu viel Gold trägt und bereitwillig übergibt sie einer seiner Wachen all ihre Ketten und Ringe. Uno erklärt Nynaeve leise, dass alles an die Armen verteilt wird und dass Masema selbst mit so wenig auskommt, wie möglich ist. Die Frau verabschiedet sich schließlich. Sie dürfen eintreten und begrüßen Masema, der fragt, ob Uno und Ragan endlich den Weg zum Licht gefunden haben. Sie bestätigen, dass sie im Licht wandeln, doch man merkt, dass Masema das nicht genug ist, aber er drängt sie nicht. Nynaeve sieht ein Glimmen von Wahnsinn in seinen Augen und mit einem mal ist ihr trotz der Hitze kalt. Als er sie ansieht, muss sie sich anstrengen, um nicht vor Angst zu zittern. Masema sagt ihr, Fleischeslust wäre ihr zu wichtig und empört entgegnet Nynaeve, dass niemand ihr vorschreiben dürfte, wie sie sich zu kleiden habe, und wenn sie nackt herumlaufen würde. In seinem Gesicht sieht sie nur Verachtung und bereut schnell, das gesagt zu haben. Sie ist zornig genug, um sich mit der Macht zu wehren, falls Masema sie jetzt aufhängen lassen will, aber gleichzeitig fragt sie sich, ob Moghedien und die Schwarzen Schwestern in Samara sind. Masema erklärt, dass man solche Kleider nur trägt, um Männer zu verführen. Menschen sollen seiner Meinung nach aber nur an den Lord Drachen denken und er hat vieles verbieten lassen, auch Tavernen und Schenken, wo Alkohol ausgeschenkt wird, weil das alles nur Köder des Schattens sind. Uno erklärt ihm schnell, wer Nynaeve ist und dass Rand sie fast als Mutter betrachtet. Nynaeve weiß, dass sie sonst heftig protestiert hätte, doch diesmal sieht Masema sie noch fanatischer an. Er erkennt sie wieder und nennt sie gesegnet. Er will, dass sie den Menschen von Rands Geburt und von den Wundern, die ihn begleiteten, berichtet, doch Nynaeve weiß von keinen Wundern außer den Auswirkungen des Ta'veren. Vorsichtig erklärt sie, dass sie flussabwärts reisen muss, um sich Rand anzuschließen. Sie erklärt, Rand sei in Tear und hätte sie dort hin bestellt. Masema denkt nach, er hat auch von Tear gehört. Er sagt, dass er die Menschen nach Tear führen wird, wenn Amadicia in seiner Hand ist und dass er Jünger aussenden will, die das Wort auch in den anderen Nationen verbreiten sollen. Nynaeve lobt den Plan nervös, obwohl sie ihn für töricht hält. Aber ihrer Erfahrung nach gelingen törichte Pläne meistens, wenn Männer sie haben. Sie erklärt, dass sie sofort reisen muss, da man den Lord Drachen nicht warten lassen darf. Masema versteht das und Nynaeve fragt nach einem Schiff, um ihre Reise zu beschleunigen. Masema sagt, dass er es erfahren wird, wenn es eines gibt und sagt ihr, sie solle sich züchtiger kleiden. Er befielt Uno und Ragan, auf sie aufzupassen und sie zu beschützen. Masema und Ragan zerren Nynaeve förmlich hinaus, nachdem sie sich verabschiedet haben. Als sie auf der Straße sind und weit genug von den Männern weg, die den Hintereingang bewachen, faucht Nynaeve sie an, warum sie sie so behandeln. Uno erklärt ihr, dass es nicht mehr lange gedauert hätte, bis Masema jemanden gerufen hätte, der dafür sorgt, dass Nynaeve sich züchtig anzieht. Sie erzählen ihr, dass sie sicherlich den Kopf verloren hätte, wenn sie Masema noch einmal anfauchen würde, wonach es kurz vor der Verabschiedung auch aussah. Sie erzählen ihr von Lady Baelome Talvaen, die nur ein falsches Wort über Rand gesagt hatte und dafür beinahe den Kopf verlor. Als Masema mit ihr fertig war, dankte sie ihm noch für die Gnade. Nynaeve denkt sich, dass die meisten Adligen Narren sind und fragt sich, wie Masema so viel Macht haben kann. Sie fragt, ob es ihm ernst ist, dass die Menschen sich nicht mehr anschauen dürfen, und wie es dann zu Hochzeiten und Geburten kommen soll. Sie will wissen, ob er irgendwann auch das Handwerk und den Ackerbau verbieten will, damit die Menschen mehr an Rand denken. Nynaeve erklärt überzeugt, dass es einen Aufstand geben wird, wenn Masema den Frauen vorschreiben will, wie sie sich anziehen sollen. Ragan erklärt ihr, dass sie überrascht wäre, wie viele Dinge er einfach anordnet oder vergisst, weil etwas Wichtigeres kommt, und wie viel seine Anhänger einfach hinnehmen. Uno fügt hinzu, dass Masema auch manchmal einfach drei- oder vierhundert Männer und Frauen miteinander verheiratet, ohne dass sie sich überhaupt kennen, und darüber würden sich seine Anhänger auch nicht beschweren. Er sagt ihr, dass sie froh sein kann, dass Masema sich nicht erinnert hat, dass sie keinen Mann hat. Nynaeve sagt, dass Masema wenigstens nicht versucht hätte, ihren Schmuck zu stehlen und fragt, wer die törichte Frau war, die ihm alles gegeben hatte. Uno erklärt, dass es Alliandre war, die Königin von Ghealdan. Nynaeve erklärt überrascht, dass er sich leicht durchsetzen kann, wenn sogar die Königin dumm genug ist, auf ihn zu hören. Doch Uno sagt, sie ist eine weise Frau und Masema würde viel mehr von ihr verlangen, wenn sie bei ihren Besuchen keinen Schmuck trüge. Nynaeve nennt sie feige, doch die Shienarer erklären ihr, dass es im letzten halben Jahr vier Könige und Königinnen auf dem Thron von Ghealdan gab. Alle von Alliandres Vorgängern haben Masema auf die eine oder andere Art unterschätzt und nur sie hat getan, als würde sie sich ihm anschließen, was ihr Land vielleicht retten kann. Aus diesem Grund halten Uno und Ragan sie für eine weise Frau. Nynaeve will etwas sagen, doch sagt, dass ihnen ein Weißmantel folgt. Nynaeve bittet sie, abzubiegen, und erkennt nach einem kurzen Blick Galad. Charaktere *Nynaeve al'Meara *Uno Nomesta *Ragan *Masema Dagar *Alliandre Maritha Kigarin *Galad Damodred Erwähnt * Thom Merrilin * Chavana-Brüder * Rand al'Thor * Juilin Sandar * Moghedien * Baelome Talvaen * Aleshin Talvaen * Johanin * Ellizelle * Teresia * Beron Goerad Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Seherin *Prophet des Drachen Berufe * Soldat Erwähnt * Kinder des Lichts - auch als Weißmäntel * Atha'an Miere * Wiedergeborener Drache * Schwarze Ajah Orte *Ghealdan **Samara Erwähnt * Andor ** Zwei Flüsse *** Emondsfeld * Der Blaue Stier * Die tanzende Gans * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Falme * Fal Dara * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Amadicia * Tarabon * Arad Doman * Grenzlande ** Saldaea ** Kandor * Jehannah ** Jheda Palast Gegenstände * Großer Schlangenring * Ring der Könige von Malkier Sonstige Sprichworte * Gesegnet sei der Name des Lord Drachen unter dem Licht. - Litanei der Drachenverschworenen * Ein Mann ist eine Eiche, die Frau eine Weide. Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Ghealdan Kategorie:Kapitel Samara